I'm a what!
by RavenclawGirl2013
Summary: Erika McNesse always knew she was different. She was being bullied at school and she made those bullies hurt. When she finds she is a witch she is says it is a blessing and a curse. Join Erika, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Prewett on their adventure from the first letter to the last phrase.
1. Chapter 1-The Lost Identity

CHAPTER 1- "the lost identity"

Erika always knew she was not normal. She knew nothing about who she is or where she came from. Her earliest memory was waking up from a long coma. She was six at that time. The only thing she remembered before the coma was a green flash of light and a silly incantation like" Abra Kevera" or something like that. She knew nothing about her life or why she was such a freako idiot. Until one day a random man came in to her house telling her she was a witch. The people that she lived with were her mom's best friend's cousins's neighbor, who loved Erika with all their heart. They always wanted a child but never could have one. So they let her go with the random man ,who she found out was name is Aberforth, sent on a mission to find the child and take her to Diagon Alley and buy her her new things for this boarding like school called FrogZits or something like that. His brother Albus was the headmaster there. So at first they went to Ollivander's. brrrrrring! The bell is so loud it scares the man Erika now calls Mr. Olly. "Welcome. Welcome child and what would your name be? No wait let me guess you are the daughter of the famous Quidditch player Robert McNeese. Your name is Erika McNeese. I remember the wand I gave him when he was your age and came in here for the first time. It was unicorn tail and oak 11 1/8 in. So lets try this wand" Poof a whole wall of boxes fell down. " no no no no no not this one definitely. Lets try this one." Then all of a sudden red sparks came out and there was wind and the most magical experience Erika has experienced in her whole entire life. " Curious curious very curious." " I'm sorry sir but what is curious?" " well you are the first person in 15 years that only took 2 wands to find the perfect one." So after that Aberforth paid with his weird wizarding money and next went to Florish and Blotts. After Erika got her school books she went to Madame Malkin's to get her school robes. When she found the rightfully fitting ones she went to find a pet. She saw a phoenix which she really wanted. Aberforth said that they weren't allowed there but got in touch with his brother and said that it was O.K. because Albus had one too and would teach her how to properly care for one. Then she went to the pub/inn near there called the Leaky Cauldron. The staff was very nice and made Erika feel welcome.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2-The New Beginning

CHAPTER 2- "the new beginning"

Erika woke up to a beautiful baby Phoenix named Charollette calling "Eri! Eri!" "Good morning Charlie! We need to wake up Aby! Today we are going to Hogzits!… Aby! Aby! Aby! Wake up wake up wake up! I need to go to school today!" " ok ok ok I'm up! Lets go down for breakfast and then get dressed and then we need to pack your trunk and get a little bit more money for the ride to Hogwarts. They have a trolley on there that goes around and gives out wizarding candy like chocolate frogs and Bertie botts every flavour beans." Then an anxious Erika and a tired yet awake Aberforth went downstairs to see an excited Tom for breakfast. " No why don't you get upstairs and get dressed and packed so we can make your breakfast and perfect it." insisted an eager Tom. So Erika and Aberforth went upstairs to get dressed and packed then went down to find a perfected breakfast waiting for them on the table. They ate and finally went to Gringotts. Erika got her 15 galleons, 15 sickles, and 29 knuts then got to her room then put it in her trunk. Then together they side-along apparated in to the bathroom of an arriving train to king's cross station. "Do you have Charlie's perch Erika? Are you sure?" " yes Aby I am sure see?" "Ok I see. Now lets go through the barrier. The train will leave in like 30 minutes." So after that being spoken they went through the barrier for it to reveal a scarlet and black train awaiting their arrival.

Finally Erika went on the train. When she found a compartment that suited her she called out "Aberforth! Aberforth! Bye Aberforth! I will write to you! Bye!" When the train left the station a boy just about the same size as her except for his flaming red hair in comarison to her blonde hair came in saying to her, " Hi! I'm Arthur. Arthur Weasley. What's yours?" Asked Arthur. "I'm Erika. Erika McNeese." All of a sudden a girl with hair the same as Arthur's came in with her trunk saying "Is anyone sitting here?","No", said Arthur. "Good. Hi I haven't introduced myself how rude of me. I'm Molly. Molly Prewett. And you are?" " Oh I'm Erika McNesse and this is Arthur Weasley. How do you do Molly?" "Good now that you asked me." " "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY! ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY! Anything from the trolley dears?" Asked a mid-30s woman. " Yes please. I would like a liquorice wand please and a few chocolate frogs and the beans please. I might want more later." said Erika. "Thank you!" Said Erika giving the lady 1 galleon more than she had asked. "Keep the change." Declared Erika. The woman's face lit up like a lightbulb at the sight of such generosity. Erika sat back down closed the door and heard the fading chant of '' ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" Fading and fading until nothing but rustling of wrappers and croaks of frogs and silence. Suddenly in the darkness the train stopped and then the kids got changed into their school robes and followed the voice of a man yelling " firs' years over here! Firs' years!" The kids followed the other first years to a lake with boats and the trio got in one. They followed the other boats to a dock with a lady in her mid- forties saying "All first years follow me! In a moment you will past through these doors and then will join your class mates." When they passed through the doors ghosts welcomed them with warm welcomes and hellos and I hope you enjoy your first year at Hogwarts. There was an indistinct conversation and chattering among the 1,000 some students there. Then the lady started to call out names and the hat say these houses the trio read about on the ride to school. When Erika's name was called she went up and and the hat was placed on her head and said "RAVENCLAW!" Then the school yelled and cheered. Molly had the same response from the hat and Arthur was last with the first letter of his last name being "W" and had the same response as the girls and was thinking 'What a relief! I'm in the same house as Erika and Molly! Yes!'

Then the man Erika knew as Albus stood up to say his speech "Welcome. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! For those of you coming for the first time welcome and old students welcome back. I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kathy Europa. Now without further adieu let the feast begin!" After that being said food magically appeared in front of Erika, Molly, and Arthur. When their stomachs were full the kids followed the prefects to the common room and led them to their dormitories where their trunks and pets were waiting for them. Erika was petting Charlie when an owl flew in through the window with a letter saying 'Dear Erika, I hope you are enjoying your first year at Hogwarts. Meet me tonight in my office for your first lesson on caring for a pheonix. Oh and bring the little girl I'll see what treats she likes. Hopes and wishes, Professor Dumbledore P. S. the password is chocolate frogs.'

END OF CHAPTER 2 A/N: Remember this is a fanfic! I know that Arthur and Molly weren't in Ravenclaw!


End file.
